


Midnight Rendezvous

by Wanderwend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderwend/pseuds/Wanderwend
Summary: Short and sweet secret meeting without clothes on that steamed up the windows a bit.





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fun! I am aware that the dialogue is not Shakespeare. I am working on that, but the sex come first.

He led her to a dim room at the end of the long greenhouse pavilion, out of bounds and certainly past curfew. The distant sound of running water echoed off the brick walls. Harry was pretending to be a spy from the films, comically tip toeing down the hall with exaggerated care and peering around every doorway. The building had long since emptied for the night, but Hermione still stifled a laugh in the back of her hand as she followed him down the corridor.  
The filing storage room was cluttered with tall, grey metal cabinets, indiscriminately jumbled around a central table. Light bled through the drapes, the orange lantern light glowed on the solitary cot wedged between two filing cabinets.  
Hermione chuckled as she evaluated room, her normal duties had never brought her to it. She walked to the edge of the table and glanced over the forgotten parchment scattered across the worn wood surface.  
“You sure know how to show a girl a good time,” she remarked.   
Harry cast her a sidelong glance at her after he lit the lamp on the table. He moved just behind her, the heat from his body radiated against her back.  
“I don’t believe for a second that you are the sort of woman who faints at the sight of dust,” he commented while his hands rounded over her hips. The firm press of his fingers digging into the hollow of her hips made her breath catch and her desire skyrocket. He shifted back, his body just out of reach. A teasing distance that deeply annoyed her. Hermione gripped the edge of the table and leaned back further to close the distance.  
Even through the layers of wool, she could feel Harry’s raging erection pressed against her ass.  
“You never know, I could be overtaken with a feminine urge to tidy,” Hermione retorted breathlessly.   
She tipped her head back and glanced back at him. He chuckled in her ear as he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck.  
He released his grip on her hips, skating his fingers up her sides and along her arms. Each hand wrapped around her own and pulled up, bringing her up to standing with her arms trapped above her head. A gentle twirl brought her around to face him. She couldn’t resist smiling before leaning in to kiss him deeply.  
When Harry released her arms, she wrapped them around his neck. Holding the back of his head, Hermione deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to his exploring mouth.  
Harry pulled back after a long span of intense kissing and drew a deep breath.   
“You will be the end of me” he laughed.   
Hermione smiled, “we have barely started, would you rather stop?”   
“Somehow I think I will pull through. Would you rather I lay you out on the table or the cot?” His hands had returned to her ass, bunching up the stiff wool as he grabbed a handful of her rear.   
Hermione nuzzled his neck as she considered her options. “Let’s try the cot for now.”  
She laughed again as he steered them around to the cot, several feet away. Their dress shoes scuffed together as they awkwardly lumbered across the rooms as one.  
Harry attempted to deposit Hermione on the cot, but she resisted.   
“If you hold on a damn minute I could get a few layers off,” she mumbled. Speaking was difficult between kisses, harder still was unfastening buttons between the two of them.  
“I don’t want to give you a damn second,” he growled.  
In a flurry of activity, they shed their uniforms and found themselves piled on the cot in their underclothes.  
He looked leaner out of uniform, the solid outline of his pectoral muscles were prominent through the soft, white cotton of his undershirt. Harry leaned back against the filing cabinet and watched Hermione settle herself on his lap, straddling his narrow hips.   
She bit her lip and grinned down at him, rocking her hips ever so slightly against his.   
He growled low in his throat once more, “I was right, you are trouble.”  
His hands slid over the slim curves of her stomach to cup a breast in each hand. Hermione leaned into the sensation.   
“I was not the one with a secluded hiding spot in mind, lieutenant,” Hermione reminded him. She attempted to sternly glare at him, but he pinched her right nipple through her slip. A gasp escaped her lips as she tossed her head back, pelvis rocking faster against his cock.  
Her panties wetly clung to her sex as the tip of his penis grazed against her clit. More, was all Hermione could think. More, now.   
His patience for her clothing was fading quickly, working the hem of her slip over her head and discarding it on the floor. Harry pulled her breasts closer to his face, one strong hand on her back and the other roughly cupping her ass.  
With a startling slam, the cot suddenly shifted several inches toward their feet. Both were unceremoniously dumped on the floor.  
They leapt to their feet, worried that someone might have heard what felt like the loudest possible sound. Harry drew the blind away from the window in the door. The hall was still as empty as ever.  
A fit of giggling was hard for Hermione to suppress; her shoulders shook with mirth.   
“All’s quiet. Now get yourself back over here. I was promised wicked acts upon my person,” Hermione demanded, checking her wristwatch, “and you have 36 minutes before someone notices we are missing.”   
She was standing in the middle of the gloomy room with her fists on her hips wearing naught but a pair of clinging silk panties. Harry got the impression that she might stomp her foot if she didn’t get her way. It was tempting to test that theory, but decided to reserve that for another time.  
“Promises will be kept, scout’s honour,” Harry swore, holding up his right hand.   
He made his way back across the cold concrete floor. His shirt came off in one easy motion, followed shortly by his boxer shorts. His cock was still hard, despite the interruption.   
Hermione reached out and wrapped her hand around it before he had a chance to take his socks off.  
“I don’t know if that rickety cot will survive a good shagging,” Harry commented as her hand stroked up and down the velvety shaft of his penis.  
Hermione pushed Harry against the map table, dropped down to kneel on the floor and take his cock in her mouth. Her knees might protest later, but it was worth it to her to see how his knees wobbled as her tongue slid over the tip of his penis.   
After several long moment of licking and sucking she cake up for air. He pulled her back up and lifted her onto the table. Harry discarded Hermione’s underwear and helped her position her hips at the edge of the table. It was just the right height for him to slide into her hot, wet sex. She ached for him to fuck her senseless.  
He didn’t though, not right away. He slid his fingers down her leg and brushed her clit in a most teaching fashion. He circled the entrance of her vagina before sliding two fingers into her wet heat. She trembled with pent up desire, but he paced himself. The slow burn made her squirm, but nothing compared to the moment when he slid his cock into her. Hermione could barely stifle the scream that came with the overwhelming pleasure of his hard, rhythmic thrusts. He nails scrabbled for purchase on his back as they both reached an epic climax.  
It took a few moments for them to both catch their breath, limbs boneless and heavy. Hermione thought better of laying on the cold table, as tempting as it might be to relax before heading back to her desk.   
“You are brilliant,” she told him after she caught her breath.   
“You are not so bad yourself,” Harry winked at her as he gathered his clothes up.


End file.
